Love and Reunite
by RedShoeParade
Summary: All Ushio wanted was a quiet evening... After Mikage and Ushio get a call from Jack it turns out that someone's trying to kill him. Team 5D's has to team up one again to beat this enemy. WatchDogShipping, slight FaithShipping, slight Scoopshipping and RavenKnightShipping. Many camos.
1. Chapter 1

Mikage climbs out from underneath her desk, Ushio had been pounding on her office door for an hour. She had to do all the work the her co-workers didn't do. Work was the most important thing to Mikage right now. It was the only thing keeping her from thinking about Jack...and other things.

"Mikage! It's been an hour! Let me in!" Ushio shouts smashing against her door.

"Only if you help me with my work." Mikage knew how much Ushio hated work...

"Fine." Or maybe she didn't

Mikage goes and unlocks the door. Ushio picks her up. Mikage screams and tries to slide out of Ushio's grip.

"Ushio! Put me down! I have work to do!" Mikage screams

"No." Ushio puts Mikage over his shoulder so she can't break free.

Ushio walks down a few path and after a while he gets to a house that Mikage has never seen. It was rather large and was round. Mikage sighs as Ushio carries her in a sets her on the couch.

"You're spending the night with me." Ushio says sitting down next to Mikage

"You can't keep me here." Mikage says

"Yes I can."

They sit in silence for while. Ushio gazes into Mikage's eyes as Mikage stares into Ushio's eyes trying to see if the man really did have a soul. Ushio gazes more intently as Mikage stares at him with hate. Their gaze is broken as a black cat jumps onto Mikage's lap. Mikage screams and falls into Ushio.

"Why the heck is there a cat?!" Mikage asks still on Ushio

"He's mine; his name is Shadow ." Ushio says petting the cats head.

"Ok?"

"Do you want to do something now or are you just going to keep clinging to my chest? I'm fine with either one."

"Ack! Sorry."

"It's fine. But I see you're finally opening up to me"

"Wha-what are you talking about?"

"Sigh. Do you want to play a game?"

"Ok...what type of game?"

"A card game."

"Oh, I know what you're saying. If I win you let me leave, if you win I'll stay."

"Fine."

**Mikage: 8000 Ushio: 8000**

"I'll go first." Ushio says, "My turn. Draw. I discard three monster cards to summon Montage Dragon.

**Atk: 3900 Def: 0**

I set two card and end my turn. Your go Mikage."

Mikage notices the high attack and quickly figures out the only way to beat it is to flip it face down. Ushio mentally smiles knowing that there is no way she is going to win.

"My turn. Draw. I summon Ebon Magician Curran.

**Atk: 1200 Def: 0**

I set two cards and end my turn. I hope you know I'm only doing this because I want to leave."

"If you wanted to leave then you could have just left...anyway...my turn. Draw. I summon Stygian Street Patrol.

**Atk: 1600 Def: 1200**

Now I set one card and attack your Ebon Magician Curran with my Stygian Street Patrol."

"I activate, Wall of Revealing Light. I lose 4000 life points to keep you from harming me." Mikage says flipping over her beloved card.

**Mikage: 4000 Ushio: 8000**

"I activate, Mystical Space Typhoon. Your, Wall of Revealing Light is destroyed." Ushio says flipping over his own card, "I continue my attack.

**Mikage: 3600 Ushio: 8000**

Now I attack you directly with my Montage Dragon."

"I activate, Swords of Revealing Light." Mikage touches her card gently before flipping it over.

"Mikage," Ushio says staring right into the beautiful golden orbs before him, "you are only stalling the inevitable. I set two cards and end my turn."

Mikage stares at her hand. She wasn't giving it her all. If she truly did try then she'd have already beaten Ushio. She didn't know why...no, she didn't want to admit why.

"My turn. Draw. I summon White Magician Pikaru.

**Atk: 1200 Def: 0**

I set two cards and end my turn." Mikage says.

Mikage has all the cards she needs in her hand. If she activated them all, one after the other, then she'd win. Why couldn't she activate the cards? Was she enjoying this? Maybe she was afraid if she won she's have to go back to the office.

"My turn, Draw. I summon Search Striker.

**Atk: 1600 Def: 1200**

Now I end my turn." Ushio says.

**Swords of Revealing Light: x1**

Mikage stares at Ushio's dull brown eyes, was the man that stupid? How many times did she have to tell him that she didn't like him? Was the man really that persistent? Or did he actually care for her?

"My turn. Draw." Mikage says,

**Mikage: 4000 Ushio: 8000**

"I set one card and end my turn."

Ushio looks down at the field. Was she really that clueless? She was always to busy chasing 'Jack Atlas' to notice Ushio. It was so silly for her to be chasing after Jack, after all, Mikage was thirty so it was kind of pointless. Anyway, it's obvious to everyone that Jack was in love with Carly.

"My turn. Draw. I summon Pursuit Chaser.

**Atk: 1400 Def: 600**

Now I end my turn." Ushio leans back in his chair. Only one more turn before Ushio wins and Mikage has to spend the night with him.

**Swords of Revealing Light: x2**

"My turn. Draw." Mikage could beat him. She has Volcanic Queen. Why doesn't she use it? She's having too much fun...and she doesn't want to go back to the office alone,

**Mikage: 4400 Ushio: 8000**

"I summon Queen's Double.

**Atk: 350 Def: 300**

Now I activate her special ability. This means that I can attack you directly.

**Mikage: 4400 Ushio: 7650**

I end my turn."

"Mikage, after this turn I am going to win. I summon Handcuffs Dragon.

**Atk: 1800 Def: 1800**

I end my turn." Ushio says

**Swords of Revealing Light x3**

"My turn. Draw.

**Mikage 4800 Ushio: 7650**

I set Queen's Bodyguard.

**Atk: 1700 Def: 1200**

I set one card and end my turn."

'_Why isn't she trying to stop me?_' Ushio thinks, '_Maybe she actually does like me..._'

Mikage looks at her set cards, Miniaturize, Mirror Force, Gravity Bind. All the cards that could beat Ushio. If she could just flip at least one over then she'd win. She could use Mirror Force and Gravity bind. Or she could use Miniaturize on Pursuit Chaser and then activate Gravity Bind and only lose 50 life points. But she wouldn't use anyone of them; this duel was melting Mikage's robotic, Jack loving heart. There was nothing anyone could do now.

""My turn. Draw. I attack your set card with my Search Striker. Now I attack your Queen's Double with my Pursuit Chaser

**Mikage: 3750 Ushio: 7650**

Now I attack your White Magician Pikaru with my Handcuffs Dragon. Now I activate, Bark of Dark Ruler. I'll lose 1200 life points to give you my full attack!

**Mikage: 1950 Ushio: 6450**

Now I attack you directly with my Montage Dragon!

**Mikage: 0 Ushio: 6450**

I win." Ushio smiles in victory.

Mikage sits there and wonders why she didn't use the cards. It was going to be a big mistake at the end of the night. What did Ushio mean by, 'you're spending the night with me'? She certainly hopes that it didn't mean that shed have to stay there until morning. That was not going to happen. It was a few days until Christmas and she still had to plan something for Director Godwin. Jack had asked.

"Mikage, I win. You're spending the night with me!" Ushio says happily sitting back down next to Mikage.

"Ugh, alright, fine!" Mikage says in frustration,"Anyway, what are we going to do all night?"

"Why don't we just talk and see how it goes?"

"I'd actually like that."

"Remember with the dark signers? Did you feel helpless?"

"No, I just felt annoyed...and I wanted to kill someone."

"I did. I don't like that feeling."

"You felt it in between fainting."

"That's true..."

"It makes me wonder if maybe you're a soft."

"Maybe."

"Remember in the WRGP when you saved one of Crow's kids?"

"Yeah...that duel with Team Ragnarok right?"

"I thought you were actually nice...are you?"

"Yes, I am."

"Your turn."

"Did Director Godwin actually strangle you?"

"Yes. And he didn't stop until I fainted."

"I-I'm sorry."

"Nevermind. You can ask me another one."

"Ok...Do you really love Jack?"

"No, I feel the need to take care of him. He needs the best. Not that Carly girl or that Stephanie girl. I am probably the closest thing he'll ever have to a mother. And even if that means that Director Godwin killed me that day, I got to take care of Jack...even if it was for the last time."

"Really? I though you were obsessed with him...sorry.."

"Don't worry. You know, I kind of like you... I was wondering, where are you actually from? I know you're not from Neo Domino."

"I'm from Satellite...uh...I'll be right back." Ushio gets up and walks into a room.

Mikage stares at the wall, she liked Ushio. No matter how much she hated the idea. She couldn't keep herself from liking him...or even loving him. It was a thought she tried to stop by drowning herself in work. Her 'obsession' with Jack was only a way to stop herself from fully falling for Ushio. It's a problem. Why did she accept to this? She knew it would be a regret. She should have just left. She can't face this fact. She won't face it. She'll never face it. It's to strange for her.

"Ushio." Mikage says walking into the room, "I think I love you."

Ushio turns around to face Mikage, placing something back into a box. Mikage tries to keep calm.

"I love you too." Ushio says.

"Really? Is that why you convinced me to stay here with you?"

"Yes...and I was wondering why you didn't use your face down cards."

"I didn't want to go..."

"Do you want to go now?"

"No."

Ushio lifts Mikage up and kisses her. Mikage kisses him back. Then her phone rings.

"Hello?" Mikage says with a sigh

"Mikage." Jack whispers, "I think someone's following me."

"Were are you?"

"I'm around the center of town."

"Are you on your duel runner?"

"Yeah. Come quick."

Mikage slides out of Ushio's grip sadly, "I have to go save Jack."

"I'll go with you." Ushio says

"No, its fine."

"This is not up for debate."

Ushio lifts Mikage up and sets her on the back of her duel runner. When they get there Jack has stopped his duel runner and is talking to someone.

"See, it's nothing." Ushio says

"Let's get closer." Mikage whispers

They get closer to see Jack talking with Yuusei. Yuusei faints in Jack's arms. Mikage decides to get over to Jack.

"Yuusei? Yuusei!" Jack screams shaking Yuusei.

"Jack? What's going on?" Mikage asks running to them

"Yuusei was trying to warn me about someone...I don't know who it is...he never got to finish...how am I going to tell Akiza? IT'S ALL MY FAULT!"

"Jack calm down...tell me everything."

"Wh-when I called you someone was following me and I continued driving until I heard a crash. I-I stoped to see that Yuusei had smashed into whoever it was. He told me that someone what trying to kill me...H-He never got to tell me who...WHY DIDN'T I JUST STOP!"

"Jack, it's not your fault." Ushio says walking over, "We can head back to my place and try to figure out what's going on.

"O-o-ok, let me just get my duel runner." Jack says running off.

In the darkness of the night the head lights of a duel runner glow. And the duel rider aims straigh for Jack.

"Jack!" Yuusei shouts using the last off his strength to shove Jack out of the way.

Ushio takes off running after the duel runner. He knocks the rider right off. As the helmet falls off, bright green eyes. Those eyes belonged to Sherry LeBlanc.

"Is he still here?" Sherry asks, "I was chasing after Crow. He was looking for some person. And he didn't understand what I meant when I told him that he wasn't getting away from me so easily."

Ushio sighs at manages to take Yuusei to the hospital and take eveyone back to his that duelist was Ushio's going to find out, one way or another.

* * *

Happy Birthday melan anime!

I used Ushio and Mikage's decks from Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's Duel Transer...because Mikage never actually duels. All decks will be from Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's Duel Transer.


	2. Chapter 2

Love and Reunite

I'm back from the dead. I don't own YUGIOH 5D's. And I'll be using the Japanese names, in case you didn't notice :)

* * *

The sunrise was interrupted by a fist pounding on the front door. Another crazy day was rearing its head. Something strange was happening...Crow was missing, Yuusei was hit by an unknown duelist, Sherry was found around the same place Jack was targeted. It was only a wonder why it hadn't happened before...unless this person had watched them for a long time.

"Who is it!" Jack barked, being the only one up...for now.

"JACK! IT'S CARLY! I CAME TO SEE YOU!" Carly shouts back not noticing that Jack can hear her perfectly fine.

"The door is open. You didn't need to yell." Jack's tone changes to a soft one.

"Oh, I didn't think you could hear me. I was also wondering if you would give me the scoop on this unknown duelist."

"Well, I don't know anything yet. But, as soon as I get any information I'll tell you first."

"Really?"

"Yes, otherwise you'll never leave me alone."

Carly smiles at Jack and pulls her laptop out of her bag. She turns it on and the sound from the laptop echos throughout the house.

* * *

This was not how Ushio wanted to spend his morning, woken up by the noise of whatever. He sighs and looks out a window, Sherry's on her d-wheel. She's probably gone off to find Crow. Ushio shakes his head and yanks his clothes on, something will happen soon...it's obvious. He puts his boots on and walks into the kitchen.

* * *

Sherry didn't want to go so suddenly but she had to find Crow. Ever since that day...that day when Akiza and Crow saved her from that place, she owed them both her life. Finding him was the best thing she could do for now, even if it meant finding who ever that other duelist was. Crow meant everything to her, that's why she jumped out the window, why she set up a plan, why she lived.

* * *

Jack stepped out the front doors, he made a mental note of how expensive the doors were. The sun was hidden by clouds, like it was going to snow. He tried to avoid the slushy snow and walked out right in front of where Sherry was going to drive. He notices Sherry and runs over to her.

"A girl...er...woman of you size shouldn't be going out after this mysterious duelist without the proper backup!" Jack says lifting Sherry off her d-wheel.

"Put me down, Atlas! You know I can take care of myself!" Sherry hisses, trying to shake from his grip.

"I will not let you go!"

Carly hears Jack yelling and runs out, camera in hand. She takes a quick picture before replacing her camera for a note pad and pen. Jack sighs, knowing what Carly wants.

"Sherry was going to leave on her own." Jack turns his attention back to Sherry, "And you'd have gotten yourself killed."

Sherry continues trying to break from Jack's hold. She attempts to punch him in the stomach but hits his rock hard abs. She notices Carly writing this all down and continues to scream, 'put me down Atlas'.

Ushio lets out another sigh and runs outside to see what all the noise was about. He pulls Sherry from Jack's grip and sets her back down on her d-wheel. Carly turns off her camera and smiles at Jack. Jack doesn't notice.

"Wait for Mikage to get up and then-" Ushio begins but is interrupted.

"And now we can go." Mikage says with a smile, "BUT, we have to check on Yuusei."

The four of them nod. Mikage's motherly personality was normal, but always nice. Whenever she acted like this it made Jack happy. It was pathetic in his opinion, for an orphan boy to like a woman like her for that reason only. But it was nothing he could stop.

Mikage grabs Jacks and knocked him out of his thoughts, Sherry and Ushio were already in the car waiting for them. Jack lets out a sigh and sits in the back seat of a car that was a bright blue and appeared to be Mikage's. Ushio and Mikage talk about something that Jack can't understand. Then the car starts moving.

* * *

"Only family and or guardians can go visit Mr. Fudo." A nurse says, typing.

"For the last time I AM YUUSEI FUDO'S BROTHER!" Jack yells smashing his fist on the counter.

Sherry walks into the hospital and wraps her arms around Jack's arm. The nurse looks up and is distracted by Jack's pretty. Sherry smiles and watches as Jack realizes what's going on.

"Go right ahead..." The nurse says completely distracted by Jack's pretty.

Sherry grabs Jack's hand and leads him into Yuusei's room. Sometimes Jack wonder if Sherry liked Crow at all, she always seemed distracted by him...not the red-headed- retard.

Mikage and Ushio were already in the room when Sherry and Jack arrive. Yuusei was talking about six men, who Jack could identify as 'Team Ragnarok' and 'Team Unicorn'. Was Yuusei twittering on about the WRGP?

"And he warned me about someone...he didn't tell he who...and revved off like his friends." Yuusei explains to Ushio and Mikage.

"Aw, did we miss the conversation?" Sherry asks with a smile.

"No, Yuusei was just telling us about his bizarre encounter with those Norwegian men." Mikage says with a smile.

Sherry scowls and crosses her arms, she knew about Team Ragnarok, they were one of the best in the world...along with another team who's name she couldn't remember. When Team 5D's beat Team Ragnarok...and probably beat the other team...Team 5D's became best in the world. After they split up, who became the new best?

"Yuusei." The sound of three familiar voices and the sound of metal-heeled shoes make Jack's head turn.

"What the hell do you guys want?" Jack hisses.

Mikage lets out a sigh and drags Ushio off, they needed to find Carly anyway.

"Hi Jean, Andore, Breo." Yuusei smiles

Andore smiles back and the other two have no reaction. Andore punches his teammates and walks over to Yuusei. Jack scowls and Sherry laughs at his reaction to Team Unicorn's presence. Jack goes to get rid of them, but Sherry grabs his arm.

"It's not what Yuusei wants." She says, "If you do this it'll only make matters worse."

"You're right." Jack sighs, "But what if something happens?"

"Then I'll let go of your arm."

"Are you sure?"

"You really are an idiot!" Sherry lets go of Jack's hand and punches him.

Breo, who'd be listening to the argument was determining whether or not to say something. Instead Jack's mouth is covered by a rather large hand. Jack Looks up and his eyes meet with slightly duller purple ones. The larger man smiles and pats Jack on the head, taking his other hand off Jack's mouth.

"Jack your too old to fight over nothing." The man smiles.

"Shut up, Dragan!" Jack snaps back, almost being consumed by blinding anger.

"Sorry to rain on your show," everyone turns to face Harald, "But we're here to collect both Jack Atlas and Yuusei Fudo."

"And," Brave jumps in through and open window (it's Brave. No needed explanation), "We're gonna get them at any cost!"

Andore smiles and knocks both Harald and Brave to the ground in one swift move. Jack breaks free of Dragan's gentle hold. A giant grin forms on Braves face as he quickly gets back up. Sherry rams into Brave and he spins her into the wall. Harald laughs and claps. Jack lets out an irritated sigh, before doing an 'Atlas Punch' on Dragan.

"No, violence." Harald says with another laugh, "All we want to do it take Mr. Atlas and Mr. Fudo to a safe place."

"What if we don't...sigh, Yuusei's fallen asleep." Jack shakes his head.

"That what we want, also." Jean says, walking over to Harald

"Then we shall duel for their safety. As I don't believe that you can do a good enough job of protecting them, even dueling for that matter! Because if you remember correctly you lost even though you could have won!"

"You're on!" Breo says quickly, before the other two have time to react, "Just keep in mind, you're gonna have one hell of a battle!"

"It's a deal then." Brave says with a quick nod

"Well," Dragan says with a smile as he walks over to his team, "Prepare to lose!"

* * *

**Note: This will be a really cool battle because I know how to use both Team Unicorn and Team Ragnarok's decks. Also, Jack doesn't like this, at all. And Ushio does something.**

**Hope you like this chapter :3**


End file.
